memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Quintin Stone
| Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = commander | Insignia = Uniform collar insignia image. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = }} Quintin Stone was a male human Starfleet officer in the 24th century. Biography Stone has dark thick black and spiky hair along with scars all over his body. Stone generally relied on instinct alone to make decisions, and was one of few people to actually win the Kobayashi Maru scenario. ( ; ) Stone was also ranked as a Class 1-AAA pilot. After a temporary posting as Commander William T. Riker's replacement aboard the , Stone took a leave of absence to assist with the terraforming project on . The Monitor and the Mission to Ianni Though Stone's career got off to a rather standard start, he developed a reputation for being a maverick and a bit of a "space case" after a mission to Ianni while serving on the . The government on Ianni wished to join the Federation. Even though they had a reputation for barbarism, the Federation accepted their application due to Ianni's proximity to the neutral zone. Stone led the away team to the planet that would oversee this procedures. On the way there, a coup occurred, and a new government took over. The new government still wanted to join the Federation, but Stone had to watch while they used a spiked whip to torture and kill every member of the previous ruling family, including one pregnant woman where they actually killed the woman, delivered the baby by Cesarean Section, and then killed the baby. Stone could not interfere due to the Prime Directive, and was actually given the whip as a gift. Soon thereafter, frustrated and in pain, Stone whipped himself repeatedly giving him a fierce scar on his face and numerous other ones all over his body. Aboard the Nimitz In 2366, he held the rank of Commander and served as Executive Officer aboard the . While the Nimitz was conducting a geological survey in a system, the sun began to deteriorate rendering the transporters useless and the ship in danger. Captain Andrew Borjas decided to move the Nimitz out of the system in order to not jeopardize the rest of the crew, but Stone defied orders to rescue them in a shuttlecraft. Furious over this, Borjas had Stone removed from the vessel. Since Stone had passed all psych profiles and could not be proven insane, Starfleet was forced to keep him in service and thus rotated him to the USS Enterprise in hopes that Jean-Luc Picard would be able to handle him. Aboard the Enterprise Stone quickly developed relationships with Lieutenant Worf, Wesley Crusher, and Deanna Troi. Troi especially was determined to find out what caused Stone to behave in the manner which he did since she did not sense any kind of insanity from within him. However, this process was difficult as Stone would repeatedly block out any efforts where she reached into his mind. Soon after Stone's posting, the Enterprise proceeded to Culinan, a planet upon which the Federation was overseeing a democratic process and change in power. Unfortunately, the previous leader, Ryne, was not pleased when he lost the election, took the Federation ambassadors hostage, and threatened to kill them if the Federation didn't return him to power. Picard chose Stone to lead the away team to Culinan. Stone was able to get the ambassadors released by basically threatening Ryne with an uncharged phaser, threatening to kill him if they weren't released, regardless of what the guards did to him. The ambassadors were released, and soon thereafter the angry mob outside the palace stormed in and took power, later promising to erect a statue of Stone. Soon thereafter, the Enterprise received a distress call from Paradise warning that Commander Riker was in danger. Stone led the away team to find him and was able to rescue him from falling off a cliff after a climactic battle with some of the "wild things". Stone later decided the life of a terraformer was more to his liking and took a leave of absence to stay on Paradise. ( ) :Many fans believe Quintin Stone served as a "prototype" for another maverick with a scar, Captain Mackenzie Calhoun of Star Trek: New Frontier Appendices Connections References * category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet first officers category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel